


priorities in order

by lemon_verbena



Series: Striketober 2020 [4]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Cormoran Strike Enjoys Giving Women Orgasms, F/M, Late at Night, Smut, Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_verbena/pseuds/lemon_verbena
Summary: Robin presses a kiss to his stubbled cheek, awash with fondness for him even when he really ought to listen to her and get some rest. “I just needed more paracetamol, that’s all.”“What’s wrong? Where does it hurt?” He squints at her, the ambient light coming through the venetian blinds just enough to see by.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: Striketober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947751
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	priorities in order

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to stay a day ahead of these prompts, but circumstances conspired against me. Hopefully I'll be able to catch up later this week! (It would help if I could stop getting stuck halfway into an idea to write something entirely different half of the time, but alas, my muse is irrepressable.)
> 
> Enjoy!

Robin slips back into bed carefully, trying not to wake Cormoran, but his eyes blink open at her in the darkness.

“Go back to sleep,” she whispers. “Everything is fine.”

“No it’s not,” he mumbles, comes more awake with each word. “You never say that unless something’s wrong.”

Robin presses a kiss to his stubbled cheek, awash with fondness for him even when he really ought to listen to her and get some rest. “I just needed more paracetamol, that’s all.”

“What’s wrong? Where does it hurt?” He squints at her, the ambient light coming through the venetian blinds just enough to see by. 

“Still sore from class,” she admits. “Vanessa doesn’t half mess around.”

“Good.” Cormoran sounds very satisfied. Robin knows that he likes that she and Vanessa have taken up krav maga together. “Come here, I can help you with that.”

Robin allows herself to be pulled into a kiss, Cormoran’s hands warm on her cool body as he slides them under her camisole around her waist. He pulls her half-atop him, the kiss languid and easy. Robin allows his tongue to stroke hers, teasing him back with little flicks.

“I can help you relax,” he says, voice a rumble beneath her, rough with sleep. 

“I know you can,” Robin says, “but you ought to be sleeping, it’s been a long week.”

“Sleep instead of sex? Please,” he scoffs, hands cupping her arse. “I have my priorities in order, Robin.” He slides her down until she can feel his cock, growing hard against her, pulsing with his heartbeat. 

“Alright,” she says, leaning her face down into his neck to rub her cheek against his scruff. “It’s on your head if you’re tired tomorrow.”

“Be worth it,” he says as he tugs her camisole up. Robin takes mercy on him and pulls it off entirely, baring her breasts to his gaze. She can’t be more than an outline in the dark, but looking isn’t his objective.

“Mm, Cormoran,” Robin says, as he props himself up to latch his mouth to one of her pebbled nipples. He rolls his tongue against it, sending a little wave of heat through her. She rolls her hips down into him, and gets a twitch of his cock in reply. 

“Come on, love,” he says as he switches to her other breast. He’s a very fair man. “One quick fuck and back to sleep for us both.”

“Oh, well when you put it that way…” she teases softly, already pulling off her panties. “I’ll grab a condom.”

“Thank you,” he says, yanking his pants down and promptly losing them in the sheets. 

A few moments of fumbling in the darkness and Robin is back atop his waist, his cock standing at attention for her. She licks her fingers to prepare herself for him, and as she lifts herself up she exclaims as her muscles twinge. “God, my legs are still sore.”

“Then you shouldn’t be on top,” Cormoran says, rolling them over. They both like her on top, but needs must and all that. “Come here, let me take care of you.”

He aligns the tip of his cock with her slit carefully before pushing in. Robin makes a little noise, an exhalation of pleasure, and Cormoran leans up far enough to kiss her mouth. 

“Good?” he asks. 

“Yeah,” she sighs back. “God, yeah.”

Cormoran starts slow and easy, long smooth strokes with his face pressed into the curve of her neck. Robin’s arms are around his shoulders, and he can feel as much as hear her sighing as he slides deep inside her. She scratches his skin gently with her nails, sending a shiver through him. He swivels his hips in return.

“This is nice,” she murmurs, stroking her fingertips over the shell of his ear. “Not as frantic as usual.”

“Frantic?” he asks, face still pressed into her neck. “I’m forty, Robin, not fourteen.”

She huffs a laugh that turns into a quiet sigh. “You know what I mean. We’re usually stealing minutes when we ought to be elsewhere. We’re busy, and _oh—”_

He’s opened his mouth and gently biting the muscle where her shoulder meets her neck, tongue laving the skin between his teeth. Robin shivers, and he punctuates it with a firm thrust that rocks them both back into the pillow.

“Yes,” she hisses, “like that, please.”

“As my lady commands,” he says, sealing it with a kiss before he rolls his hips into hers again— and again— and again— 

Robin’s nails dig into his shoulders as he sets himself to fucking her boneless with a will. Robin tugs at his hair, asking without words for more teeth, which he obliges her with, setting his mouth on her other shoulder. His thrusts pick up pace until Robin is making little noises with every movement, then he holds as steady as he can.

“Uh-huh— uh-huh—” She urges him on, starting to tremble, and Cormoran knows he’s a ways off from coming and isn’t overly invested in the idea at this point anyway. It doesn’t happen every time, and making Robin come is reward enough for him. Also, he’s getting tired, because Robin is right and he really does need his rest. Damn.

“Gonna come for me?” he asks, and she nods.

“Yeah, if you just— like that— yeah—” 

Cormoran focuses on getting her to tremble, and shifts his weight to one elbow to get a free hand to apply to her clit. She doesn’t need a lot of stimulation there, not when she’s properly wound up, but she rarely comes without at least a little. He leans back to give himself space to press his fingertips against the edge of her mons, just where she’ll feel it as he thrusts.

It’s a bit like patting his head and rubbing his stomach to get it all right— thrust, rub, gently nibble— but it’s worth it as Robin spasms beneath his ministrations, her cunt fluttering around him, a promise he’s set to keep.

“Oh, yes— yes—” she’s whispering, “yes, please, like that—”

Cormoran gets his thumb against her clit to strum it as he rolls his hips, and Robin’s clutching his neck. Sweat beads his hairline, sliding down his temple.

“Ah!” she whispers, and it’s not a big production as Robin comes, shuddering beneath him, her face slowly going slack with bliss. 

Cormoran slows and stops as Robin blinks up at him, her face indistinct in the hazy darkness. She looks utterly contented, and he kisses her smiling mouth.

“There you go,” he says, rolling off her to lay spread-eagle on the rumpled sheets. “As promised.”

“What, are you done? I didn’t feel you finish,” Robin says, rolling onto her side and reaching for him. 

“Not going to,” he mumbles. “Too tired. Felt good.”

Robin exhales a laugh. “I am entirely too full of endorphins to say anything like I-told-you-so at the moment.”

“Thank you for your restraint, milady,” he says drily. “Let me just toss this condom and let’s get some rest.”

“Mm, yes,” she says, kissing his cheek. “Give it to me, I’ll throw it away while I use the loo.”

Cormoran is asleep again before she gets back to the bed, and doesn’t rouse when she returns under the blankets. Robin smiles to discover that he’s still utterly bare beneath the sheets, and tucks herself alongside him. Perhaps in the morning she’ll return the favor, if they have the time, she thinks before she falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
